Should we Fade to Gray
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Yuma doesn't know what it is, but a new kid brings up some unknown memories. Who is he?
1. Chapter 1

Should We Fade to Gray; Chapter 1: Gray

_Long ago in a distant kingdom, wedding bells rang through the air, the church is full as eyes watch a beautiful bride in white walk down the aisle. Decorated with flowers and ribbons the bride stands before her groom. But before their lips meet in a bonding kiss…_

_The once beautiful church lays in ruins, the flowers trampled and worn, the once beautiful dress tattered and red…_

"Class we have a new student today" Professor Kay said gathering the classes attention, the door opened and a figure walked into the classroom, with short light haired that curved and moved around their head. As they faced the class all eyes were on them, with eyes gray with specs of light pink there was a silvery gray streak in one part of their hair with pink on the other half. Most noticeable was the heart shaped clip in their hair that look like a heart shaped crystal.

"Wow she's pretty" one of the classmates said

"I don't think that's a girl" another student said noting they were wearing a boy's uniform

"Class this is…" Mr. Kay looked at the sheet, "Mu, he will be joining are class so please make him feel welcome, Mu why don't you have a seat next to…" he looked around for an empty seat, "Okay, there a seat right next to Yuma. Yuma please raise your hand"

Raising his hand the Mu saw where his seat would be and sat in his seat next to the red haired boy.

"Alright then class let's continue with the lesson" he said and as the class turned back to the listen, but Yuma couldn't but look at the new kid.

After school, Mu exited the classroom, as he walked down the hallway eyes focused on the book in his hand. As feet shuffled through the halls along with the echoes of chatter coming from other student's,

Turning the hallway corner it felt something or rather someone run into him. Looking down he noticed a boy on the ground, black and red hair,

"Ow that hurt" the boy groaned

"Yuma!" a voice called, down the hall ran more students,

"You okay man" the bigger student said as the boy on the floor nodded standing up, "Yep I fine" he said with much reassurance

"Yuma you need to slow down, you could have really hurt yourself" the green haired girl scolded the other

"But Tori I need to hurry" he said, "I promised Rei I would have a duel with him and I'm late" he said as his friends sighed

"Dual or no dual you should at least apologize for running into people" she said and Yuma gave her a look of confusion

"Huh? Who did I run into?" he said, it was then he noticed familiar head of silver gray and pink,

"Hey you the new kid right?" Yuma said remembering him from their math class,

"Hn" he only gave a shot nod

"Right guys this is the new kid in my class" he said introducing him to the others, did he think they were friends.

"Well nice to me you…uh" there was a pause,

"I'm Mu" he introduced himself with a short sigh

"Anyway sorry about running into you, it was an accident see I was on my way to this real important duel and…" Yuma stopped as he saw Mu walk past him and his friends,

"Friendly much?"

"Yeah no kidding"

Mu walked down the path, it was the middle of the afternoon and his eyes never left the book in his hand.

"Hey wait!" it was loud and vocal, but the other ignored it knowing no one was calling them, "Wait up!" the voice called again, whomever they wanted to catch up with obviously wasn't listening. The gray haired figure continued to read, turning the corner the shouts continued. Stopping for a moment the figure lifted their eyes from the book, closing it before turning around just in time to see a feet skidding to a halt catching themselves before they collided with anything.

"Hey didn't hear me calling you?" the owner of the voice said between breathes, the other looked to the side before looking back towards the other, "Not really" was all they said as the other didn't seem to like his answer.

"Anyway I wanted to talk to you, you know you walk kinda fast" he said almost trying to joke

"Is there something you wanted?" Mu said as Yuma composed himself and nodded

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me and friends" he said with so much energy

"Hang out…?"

"Yeah! Since you're the new kid and you probably don't know many people" he said, "We could talk and duel! So how about it wanna be friends?" he said as Mu just kept his even mood and said

"I decline, thanks anyway" he said in a stoic tone, Yuma smile dropped and he blinked, someone had refused friendship.

"If that's all you wanted I going home now" he said and turned leaving the boy on the sidewalk

The next day was real busy at Heartland Middle School which was set up with booths and balloons and chatter among students,

"Yuma what's everyone doing?", Astral asked appearing from the key as they walked through the hallways, "It's club day at the school" he exclaimed

"Club day?", the spirit curiously asked

"Yep it's a day where all the students get to join the different clubs in the school, it's really cool!" he said as Astral nodded,

"It what exactly does a 'club' do?" the spirit asked, "Well a club is like when a group people meet for something they like to do. Like theirs a flower club for people who like to garden, a cooking club for students who bake, things like that"

'Observation 1, people join clubs' as they continued down the halls passed the many booths and students Yuma stopped and noticed a familiar head of silver walking down the same hall.

"Hey Mu!" the energetic boy called running the down the hall he caught up to the other just as he was got off on the next floor of the school. The hall was empty as most of the students were downstairs at the fair,

"Hey I finally caught up with you" Yuma said catching his breath as they stood before the other boy, he was silent his silvery pink eyes looked at the boy who finally composed himself.

"Why are you coming up here? Everyone else is downstairs signing up for clubs today" he said smiling, "Are you joining the club?" he asked one question after another

"No" he said simply

"Huh?"

"I do not feel the need to join any clubs" he said "I was looking for a quite spot to read" he said

"Yuma who is this boy?", Astral asked, he couldn't quite place it but he felt like he had seen him from somewhere,

"Isn't it lonely just being up here by yourself?," he asked as Mu sighed to himself

"Look I'm perfectly fine being by myself" he said and Yuma blinked he couldn't see the want to be alone,

"Everyone needs a friend" he said as the hall got quite again

"Yuma?" Yuma blinked hearing his name being called; one of his friends must be looking for him

"Looks like someone's calling" Mu said, "Later" he said and began walking away

"Hey wait!" Yuma called grabbing his arm, "Why don't you hang out with me and my friends"?" Yuma offered as the silverettes just looked at him.

"Come it, it'll be really fun!" he said grabbing the boys hand and pulling him back downstairs

"Yuma there are?" Tori said, and then she looked and noticed the boy from the other day

"Tori you remember my friend Tori" Yuma said and Mu looked at her and nodded

"Great"

"Um anyway Yuma I just wanted to tell you I'll be with the other cheerleaders" she said and Yuma nodded before she waived and told them to have fun

"Ready to go look at some clubs" he said as Mu just blinked once and reluctantly gave a short nod before being pulled by the other to look at the different booths set up,

"I don't know about this Yuma" Astral said, he couldn't quite place it but there was something very off about the silver head boy

"Come on it'll be fine, let's go check it out!" he said and soon the two began looking at the booths and arrived first at one which was being managed by one of Yuma's friends.

"Hey Bronk" Yuma greeted the large male, "Hey Yuma's what's up?"

"I'm showing Mu the clubs, what club is this for?" he asked looking at the sign

"Oh right you're the new kid, well this is for the wrestling team" he exclaimed

"Cool!"

"You guys interested?" he asked as Yuma sighed a little, "I don't think wrestling for me, I'm kinda lacking in the strength department" he said as Bronk gave a hardy laugh before patting the boy on the back, "Ya gotta point there, what about you new kid?" he said looking a Mu,

"I don't know" he said and Bronk just smiled, "I'll tell you what why don't we have a trail match" he said and Mu just gave a blank look, "Go for it Mu!" Yuma said as the gray haired male just sighed and agreed, the sooner it was over the sooner he could go back to his reading,

"Alright all you have to do is pin me down for ten seconds" he said as they now stood in the hall as other students looked on.

"Hold this" he said handing Yuma his backpack

"Ready kid I'm not gonna go easy on you!" he said as Mu just nodded, "Alright on the count of three. One, Two, Three!" on that count the match began and ended because as the larger male reached out, Mu side stepped to the side, grabbed Bronks arm in his hand, before somehow sent him to the ground and pinned him with one arm. The students watched in shock how the new kid had just pinned the larger student down so easily.

After ten seconds Mu released Bronk helping the male up,

"Man that's some grip you got kid" he said with amusement in his voice, "You should really consider joining the wrestling team" he said to Mu handing him the club's information sheet.

"Whoa" was all Yuma could say after the match, after visiting Bronk's booth they moved onto another.

"You're really strong!" Yuma said as Mu just shrugged and they continued on

"What booth is this club?" Yuma said curiously

"It's for the schools cooking club" he said as they caught the scent of freshly baked goods which were being offered to students by the club members.

"Man I'm hungry" Yuma said as he smelled the food, Mu had to admit he was a little hungry as well and decided to check out the booth,

"Hello would you two like to join the cooking club?" a girl said as Yuma and Mu looked at the pamphlets, "Sorry cooking's not really my strong suit" he said remembering the times he burned dinner back home.

"What about you Mu?" he said as the male shrugged, "Well if you want to join you'll have to bake something for us" she said as she showed them the small cooking station in the room behind the booth.

"Wanna give it a try?" he said looking at Mu with encouragement in his eyes, "Great here's your apron good luck!" she said as she motioned him into the room. Yuma waited outside the room as Mu cooked, suddenly a sweet aroma filled the hallway enticing those who smelled it.

"Man that smells really good" Yuma said as he smelled the delicious scent, suddenly the door opened and Mu emerged from the room,

"So tell us what have you cooked?" the girl asked Mu, "I decided to do something simple and madea cake" he said showing a tray of beautifully decorated cake pre-sliced sitting the tray. The girl and Yuma both tried the cakeand their eyes went wide.

"Wow" they said

"This is delicious!" Yuma exclaimed and the girl and some of the other students seemed to agree as they prectically devoured the cake

"Delicious! It's so fluffy and soft it almost melts in your mouth" the girl swooned with great amazement, "You simply must join the cooking club!" she said and Mu said he think about it after the girl gave him the club info.

They made it outside where the sports clubs were meeting,

"Wow look at all the sports clubs" Yuma said looking at each of the teams,

"Hey Yuma!" a voice called and she saw a girl with light blue hair coming towards him

"Hey Rio!" he greeted the girl

"I suprised to you out here" Rio said, "Are you joining any sports clubs?" the girl asked

"Nope, I looking at the clubs with my new friend Mu" he said introducing the other, Rio looked at the other and smiled, "Well it's nice to meet you" she said

"It'll be good to have another girl in the group" she said and Yuma blushed and made a look at Rio

"What's wrong?" she asked as Mu cleared his throat,

"I'm a boy" Mu said and Rio made a suprised look and quickly apologized, though it was kinda hard not to mistake the other for a girl.

"Anyway let's see what you got" she said

First they tried soccer, Mu dashed down the field with the ball passin person after person who was unable to catch the other.

"Man he's quick" Rio said watching the other move down and past the players. Soon he was add the goal line and the last of the players blocked his path.

"We got you now girlie" one of the players said

"He's blocked in"

"Go Mu! You can do it!" Yuma cheered from the stands. On the field Yu closed his eyes and stood up right, confusing the players, when his eyes opened, he sent the ball flying upwards,

"Whoa!" the players and the spectators looked an awe as the ball flew and was now decending at a great speed, when it was close enough Mu did a bycicle kick sending it soaring past the rest of the players and into the goal. The force breaking the net and smashed into the wall before the ball stopped and smoked from the heat.

"Whoa..." the players trembled at the males strength

"That...that was unreal" Rio said just as shocked

"Yeah"

After the soccer tryouts Mu dominated the rest of the sports clubs, baseball, basketball, football, boxing, he beat them all. He was now finishing swimming, coming out of the water the girls awed at his small, yet somewhat musculer physique as water glisened of him. The couch congradulated about him on his teams and offered him a spot on the team. In the boxing ring Mu defeated all his opponants. Mu amazed everyone with his skill in sports. Back inside he dazzled with his wide knowledge in academics and martial arts being offered a spot on the math team, debate team, chess team, and even the secret and exclusive manga artists club.

Now they were in the theater where they were preforming rehearsal for the theater club and watched as students did a reenactment scenes from Romeo and Juliet, though the new students trying out seemed to have a tough time with the lines and the president of the club did not look too happy with the tryouts and gave a dramatic sigh before asking for another couple after another couple,

"Man doesn't look like they'll be getting any new members" he said, "Though I don't see how anyone can learn all those lines"

'I do not see why others can not spimply join a club if they want to' Astral as he watched another person leave the stage

"I guess they don't have what the director likes or something" he said sad seeing some of the students cry

'Observation of clubs #2, people lack something to join a club'

"It's not that hard" Mu said as Yuma looked over at the boy, "The problem is the actors don't share a bond needed to give the presence of actual feeling and love" then he took Yuma's hands in his, and silvery gray looked into pools of red as Yuma blushed at the sudden act,

"Um Mu..."

"_But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?_

_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun._

_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_

_Who is already sick and pale with grief, _

As he spoke the president/director and the other members and the ones trying out heard him and looked up to find who was elegantly speaking the lines,

_That thou her maid art far more fair than she:_

_Be not her maid, since she is envious;_

_Her vestal livery is but sick and green_

_And none but fools do wear it; cast it off._

_It is my lady, O, it is my love! _

_O, that she knew she were!_

_She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?_

_Her eye discourses; I will answer it._

_I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:_

_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, _

_Having some business, do entreat her eyes_

_To twinkle in their spheres till they return._

_What if her eyes were there, they in her head?_

_The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,_

_As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven _

_Would through the airy region stream so bright_

_That birds would sing and think it were not night._

_See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!_

_O, that I were a glove upon that hand,_

_That I might touch that cheek!_

Yuma just blinked with a blush on his face as Mu spoke the lines to him and weirdly enough he felt as though he was truely speaking those words to him. Suddenly there was the sound of clapping echoed through the auditorium and the two looked over to see the students clapping, a few with tears in their eyes.

"Bravo! Bravo!" the director said as a spotlight shined the on the two, "That was the most beautiful, heartwarming, show of theatrics I've ever witnessed in my life!" she said and the other members nodded and clapped in agreement, "You must join the drama club and share your gift!" she said rather dramatically and again Mu said he would think it over.

They decided to rest in a diffrent room which turned out to be the band room,

"Wow Mu you seemed to have made yourself really popular" Yuma said as Mu shrugged sitting down on one of the chairs in the room.

"Look at all these instruments" Yuma said noting the many instruments in the room, suddenly his eyes fell on the stage on the other side of the room. Walking towards it he noticed their was drums, guitars, base, and a key board.

"What are these devices?" Astral asked

"Looks like everything for a rock band" Yuma said, just then a thought came to mind, "Hey Mu?" he called to the other who was sitting a chair, "Do you know how to play any instrument?" he asked and Mu just shrugged before getting up and walking to the stage, he looked at the instruments before looking at the piano on the stage. Walking up to the stage he sat down at the piano, slowly bringing his fingers up to the keys and began pressing them creating a tune on the keyboard. As he pressed the keys, Yuma couldn't help but be mesmerized by the notes and melody before in a surprise he began to sing,

_Cleaned away all these faded stains_

_That my soul could not erase_

_The design of the dotted line_

_That my finger slowly traced_

_It's so easy to cry and I've_

_Never had to force any tears_

_So, it's safe to just cut away_

_Before thought can interfere_

As the song continued Yuma leaned against the wall unknowingly pressing the button that activated the sound system that connected the room to the speaks and allowed people to hear inside the band room. The students stopped and listened as music spilled from the room,

_This burning in me lasted, filling my veins _

_The sun beneath the clouds continued my way_

_But then it gleamed in front of me _

_Like a star it dropped and blocked my vision_

_Simple yet unfinished_

_Love is a palette mixed_

_With colors I have never known_

_Folded it up and watched it fall_

_A crumpled mess of everything_

_Even if it's "not my problem" _

_And though I try to hide it deep within my heart_

_The tears in my eyes amount to lies _

_And cut away into another day_

"Woah whose that?" Bronk said, outside Tori and other students were listening to the music as well, even Shark had stopped hearing the tones

_To let go of this aching soul_

_That I stole away so deep_

_Quietly, I began to speak_

_As I strained to find the key_

_I'd created my own charade_

_And a world that I'd concieved _

_All the colors began to run_

_In this lie that I believed_

_I gave away the bags_

_I'd filled with regret_

_I threw away the thoughts_

_That I thought to forget_

_The me that felt so underprepared _

_Was spared to muddle on in agony _

_The memory inside was resting ablaze_

_Until the night began to shift it away_

_And as I tried to recognize _

_Then I realized the name had been misplaced_

He broke into a piano sollow, humming with 'yeahs' and 'ahs' further adding to the smooth depth of the music.

_Simple yet unfinished_

_Love is a palette mixed_

_With colors I have never known_

_Folded it up and watched it fall_

_A crumpled mess of everything_

_Even if it's "not my problem" _

_And though I try to hide it deep within my heart_

_The tears in my eyes amount to lies _

_And cut away into another day_

_The person I loved so yesterday _

_Is suddenly being cut away_

As he finished the songs lyrics he gave one more press of the keys before concluding the song to it's end. Yuma clapped as the song finished, a smile on his face,

"That was amazing Mu" he said getting off the wall and deactivating the speakers.

'Impresive' Astral nodded

"Man I'm tired" Yuma said stretching the school day was over and he and Mu were about to head. But as they were about to leave when suddenly they heard the sound of rumbling, looking to the side they saw a mass of students running towards them and before they knew it they were surround with the chattering of students,

"You have to join the wrestling team"

"No join the cooking club!"

"No he's joining the academic team!"

"No he's joining the baseball team!"

"No gymnastics he's so graceful!"

"Forget that team; we need him for the sports teams!"

"You've got enough players on your sports team! His talents need to shine and they'll shine in drama club!"

"What about the Ikebana club! We already have a lovely kimono for him and besides we have no boys it's only fair" soon the students got into a fight over whose club Mu was going to join

"I'll duel you for him!" someone said

"Bring it on!"

"I'll take your challenge winner get's Mu!" the students agreed and in the middle of the argument the two managed to slip out and were now a good distance from the school.

"Man that was intense" Yuma said catching his breath, "I think we should be safe for now" he said sighing before they began their walk home, "You really are one interesting guy Mu" Yuma laughed as the two, well three counting Astral, walked home.

"Yuma?" Mu said drawing the boys attention, there was a short pause before Mu said, "Thank you" it was simple, but Yuma smiled anyway and nodded saying,

"No problem" he smiled, even though he couldn't understand this feeling he felt as thought there was somthing about Mu

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Should We Fade To Gray; Chapter 2: Silver Duel

It was a cool evening in Heartland, school had just let out and students were filing out of the building.

"Man what a great day if school!" Yuma said

"Um Yuma were you even paying attention in class?" Tori said

"Yes...maybe...anyway it's time to find some great duels!" he exclaimed as his friends laughed, Yuma suddenly stopped as red eyes noticed a familiar head of silver and pink.

"Hey Mu!" the figure in question looked up from his book and noticed a very ecstatic boy heading towards him.

"Oh hey" he said casually placing his book in his bag

"Hey Mu wanna have a dual?" Yuma asked happily, Mu blinked and looked at the wide eyed boy,

"I think I'll pass" he said and Yuma frowned

"Huh? Why? it sounded almost like a whine

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don't duel" he said

"What!?" Yuma said in shock and surprise

"How can you not dual" before Mu could answer, a voice called out

"Mu I challenge you to a duel!" the voice declared, looking over there were two males,

"It's Alit and Girag" Yuma said as he looked at the two students/Barians

"Wait why are challenging Mu to duel?" Yuma asked suspicious

" I just been hearing all this talk about so oh so strong new kid" he said looking at Mu, "And I never pass up a challenge to a strong opponent!" he declared, "Now then I challenge you Mu!" he said pointing to the silver haired male.

"Like I told Yuma, I don't duel" he said turning around, "So challenge denied" and then he began walking away leaving a surprised and speechless trio.

"What!?" Alit said recovering, "You can't do that! I challenged you to a duel!" he yelled

"Calm down Alit" Girag said

"Oh I get it" he said, "Your scared" he said making Mu stop, "Admit it, you're just afraid to face me in a challenge because you know you'll lose" he said with a smug smirk, there was a silence in the courtyard as everyone looked back and forth wondering what would happen next

Mu turned around, his eyes sharp as daggers as he looked at the male challenger

"Well what do you say?" Alit asked

"Let's duel" he said and Alit smiled, the two duelists used the courtyard as a duel field, Yuma and his friends along with Girag stood off to the side watching the duel.

"Good luck Mu!" Yuma said as the duel was about to begin

"Duel Gazer Activate!" Alit said activating his duel gazer,

A tattoo appeared over Mu's eye, it looked like a heart laced in metallic silver and pink,

"Duel disk set!" the two activated their duel disks

'Augmented reality activated' the duel field was set as the holographic reality covered the field

"Let's Duel" the two drew their cards from their desks officially starting the duel

"I'll start things off!" Alit said drawing a card

"I summon Battlin' Boxer Headgeared (1000/1800), a boxing monster appeared on the field

Then I activate Ring Announcer" he said playing the spell card, "This spell allows me to summon a monster on his field, "I special summon a "Battlin' Boxer" monster from my hand" he placed a another Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw to the field, (2000/0). "Now I overlay my two Level 4 monsters in order to Xyz Summon "Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke" (2200/2000) in Attack Position" he said summoning the large boxing monster to the field.

"I end my turn" Alito sets two cards, "Your move new guy!" he said

"Wow Alit's off to a good start"

"Mu's going to have to think fast"

"Yeah"

Mu drew from his hand,

"First I'm going place three cards face down on my field" he placed three cards on his field, "Then I activated the spell card Swords of Revealing Light" activating the spell card a series of swords made of light rained down circling around Alit"

"What the..."

"If you don't know you can't attack for three turns" he said and Alit scowled

"Mu just took away three of Alit's moves"

"Now what's he gonna do?"

"Now I discard one card from my hand and summon the Silver Kitten" on the field appeared a small kitten with large yellow eyes, silver fur, and small silver metal parts on its body, (attack 200/defense 300)

"Aw it's so cute!" Cathy squealed seeing the cute kitten

"A pretty weak card" Bronk said

"Aw man, maybe dueling was a bad idea" Yuma grimaced seeing the small card,

"Then I end my turn" Mu said

"Why didn't he attack?" Bronk asked seeing that since Alit can't attack he could still do some damage

'Why didn't he attack?' Yuma thought

"This duel is far from over! It's gonna take a lot more than some fur ball to defeat me" Alit said drawing a card, "I summon Battlin' Boxer Headgeared !" he said summoning another monster, than he played a spell card which allowed him to summon another monster, before switching them both in defense mode and ending his turn.

'Since I can't attack I'll build my defense' he thought, 'Then when the spell ends I'll end this duel'

Mu drew a card, 'I play the spell card Quick Play; Silver Lining" he played the spell card, "This card grants me silver tokens for every monster you have on the field"

Alit groaned,

"You have three monsters, so I get three silver tokens" suddenly three tokens that looked like silver pieces appeared on Mu's field.

"I sacrifice my three silver pieces in order to summon this from my field" placing the card on his duel disk the sky became cloudy as thunder erupted from the sky and the wind picked up and became fierce,

"What's happening" Tori said trying to hold down he skirt

"It's a hurricane!"

"Now I summon King Silver Lion" with a giant flash of lightening a large silver lion appeared, it was covered in silver fur and armor towering over the field as all eyes widened and gasped at the mere presence of it as it let out a roar that shook the field.

"Whoa..."

"It's massive"

"It's scary meow..."

"It's powerful" with an attack and defense of 4000, even Alit seemed to gasp and cringe at the massive monster.

"And it doesn't look to friendly either" Tori added seeing the wild cat bare it's fangs

"I place on card face down and end my turn" Mu said, "Your move"

Still shocked, Alit composed himself and drew a card, Mu's spell card lost its effect meaning he could attack, but first he had to do something about the others massive monster on the field.

"All right my turn" he looked at his hand, "Battlin' Boxer Headgeared attack his Silver Kitten!" he ordered and his monster began his attack

"Not so fast I activate my monster special ability, Urgent Call!" a portal of light appeared around his monster before it released a small whine, "When my kitten gets attacked by a stronger monster, I'm able to summon one monster from my hand" he said playing the card as a large burst of thunder erupted from the field and showered below, "Time to meet mama, I summon Steel Armored Lioness!" now on the field was a very large and obviously very mad large female lion covered in steely metal and silver fur showing a whooping attack power 2500 and defense of 2000.

"Now Lioness attack" he called as his monster roared, "Silver Tipped Fang!" her fangs shined with steel as it pierced Alit's monster destroying it with one might chump.

(Alit 4000 -3000)

Alito growled seeing his monster destroyed, "Oh man" he sighed, "I place two cards face down and end my turn"

"Alito!" Girag called seeing his friend backed into a corner

"Let's end this..." Mu drew one card, "Now I attribute my Silver Kitten and my Steel Armored Lioness to my Silver Lion King" his monster growled before turning into light and merged with his monster increasing his power to a unreal 5000 life points.

"Whoa!"

'This ain't good' Girag thought grimly

"Now I play the spell card, Soul Lock" he played the spell card, "With this card I can turn my monster into armor and equip it…"

"Equip his monster?"

"But what's he gonna equip it to, he's only got one monster on the field"

"Now I equip Silver Lion King armor to me" with a glow his monster became armor and equiped itself to Mu's arms and legs creating silver armor.

"Whoa, that's so awesome!" Yuma said amazed at the armor

"But he took away his only monster on the field" Rio noted pointing that Mu now had no monsters to protect himself

"Not a very smart move taking away your best fighter, you've left yourself completely defenseless" Alito said, "Now it's mine turn! Alright Battlin' Boxer Headgeared attack him directly!" he commended as his monster went in for the attack and pulling its fist back he strike

"He's it!"

"Alright!"

But as the dust settled something wasn't right, as eyes looked closely they saw it, Alit's monster attack had been stopped Mu

"What just happened? How did you stop my attack!?" Alito said shocked to see his monsters fist in Mu's hand,

Pulling back his fist Mu sent a punch into the monsters chest, the force rippling before the monster shattered and crumpled into pieces. The others gasp seeing the monster crumple,

"Your monster was too weak" Mu said, "Each piece of my armor has the strength of the monster I used to make them. Since my monster had 5000 attack points so does each piece of armor" he explained, "That is way your monster was to weak" he explained as Alito leered at him

"So wait, does that mean that in order for Alito to attack he has to destroy the armor" Tori said

"Looks like, man that some kind of power"

"I end my turn" Alito said, 'I only have my Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke, but if he attacks I can use his special ability and negate his attack and turn this duel around'

"I draw" Mu looked at the card, "I play the magic card Final Duel!" he placed the spell card down

"Final Duel?"

"This card can only be activated when both opponents have one monster each on the field. First each monsters attack points are made equal" now Alit's monster had 5000 attack points

"Then both monster will wage one final fight" he said, "Last monster standing wins the duel"

"So whoesever monster is left standing wins the whole duel"

"Talk about putting it all on the line"

It was now Mu versus Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke

"We won't lose! Attack Battlin' Boxer Lead Yoke!" Alito declared as his monster when in for the attack, Mu countered as their fist.

"Woah!" his friends gasp as the two began their fight, Alit's monster kept a fierce on slaught of powerful punches and jabs, even with the heavy equipment it carried.

"Go!" Alit called

'There' as his monster punched Mu ducked down, pulling his fist back he slammed them into his monsters chest,

"Sōkotsu –Double Bone" the force was powerful as Yoke began to crumble before finally disappearing completely. As all eyes watched the monster crumple, the backlash force heading right towards Alit,

"This is gonna hurt..." Alit said giving a small smirkas he watched the forced connect and released a yell as the attack collided and was sent flying back as his attack points hit 0

"Winner Mu" the computer voice said as the duel field ended,

"Alito!" Girag called running towards his friend who was still on the ground, suddenly he stopped as Mu was now standing over the fallen duelist

"What do you think you're doing!?" Girag called, without a word Mu lifted his hands towards Alito's fallen body,

"Oh no!"

"Mu what are you doing?" Yuma said, was he going to hurt Alito, suddenly Mu's heart shaped hair clip began to glow, moving and shaking, before the becoming light and moving around Alito. The pink energy created a heart shaped emblem on the ground before completely closing around his body like a heart shaped dome. Eyes watched as energy flowed and glowed around the body, bruises and marks disappearing completely from his skin before finally disappearing before returning to Mu's clip.

Eyes slowly opened before he stretched and rose up

"Look Alito's alright"

"Alito are you okay?" he friend asked as Alito smiled and bolted upwards

"I'm better then okay!" he grinned, "I feel like I could do a hundred duels! Maybe more" he said making air jabs showing he was alright

'Amazing' Astral said, 'He completely restored his strength, it's like the duel never happened'

'You may have won this round, but I'll defiantly beat you next time!" Alito declared as Mu just gave a short sigh before walking off.

"Mu where are you going?", Yuma asked as he watched the silver haired boy leave without another word,

'Who are you'


	3. Chapter 3

Should We Fade to Gray; Chapter 3: Should We Become Friends

Mysterious; that's how many would define Mu. He was quite yet held an aura that either drew you to him or sent you running with just a look from his silver tipped eyes. No one knew much about Mu, only seeing in during school, but once out of the gates he disappeared without a trace to be found only to appear the next day still as quite as ever. He didn't hang out with anyone and rarely talked to anyone either.

"Hey have any of you guys seen Mu anywhere?" Yuma asked as he stood outside with his friends, his friends looked at each other and shook their heads,

"I haven't seem em" Bronk stated

"Me either, though he does seem to disappear a lot" Tori said receiving a few nods in the group.

'Yuma, why are looking for that boy?' Astral asked appearing from the key,

"Because I wanted to see if Mu wanted to duel!", Yuma exclaimed as the others looked at him

"Wait you want to duel him" Tori said

"Yeah! Why what's wrong with that?" he said noticing the looks he was getting

"No offense Yuma, but after seeing that duel yesterday, Mu's on an entirely different level" Bronk stated remembering the duel between Mu and Alito.

"He's right Yuma he beat Alito without losing a single life point" Tori added, "Plus he didn't even us any exceed monsters" she said earning a few gasps from the others group

"So the rumors were true" the group looked over and saw two familiar figures standing behind them

"Shark!"

"And Rio"

"Hey guys" everyone greeted the two siblings, "So is it true"

"Is what true?"

"I told Shark that Mu beat Alito yesterday but he was too stubborn to believe me" Rio said

"But Shark why do you care?" Yuma asked

"Because I want to duel him myself" it seemed so obvious of course Shark wanted to duel him

"So where is this strong duelist?" Shark inquired

"Yuma just asked that" Tori said

"And no one knows where he is, nyan" Cathay said, as the group discussed the possibility of the others location, Astral peered around before his eyes peered upwards toward the roof and his eyes seemed to flicker a bit as a silhouette caught his attention.

Yuma looked over and saw the spirit looking deep in thought,

"Hey Astral what's up?" Yuma asked

"I believe I have found the person you were looking for' he pointed upwards, looking up ruby eyes saw a familiar head of silver and pink stood on the roof of the academy.

"Hey it's Mu!" Yuma said as the others stopped their bickering to look up towards the roof and see the student.

"So there you are" Shark said fully prepared to face the other in a duel

On top of the roof Mu stood behind the rails, the wind blowing now and again to wavier their hair.

"Hey Mu!" Yuma called out towards the other, Silver pink eyes peered down seeing the ruby eyed boy and his group of friends. Once he believed he had got the others attention he called up,

"Hey Mu how about a duel!?" he called up, Mu blinked once before turning around and walking back the other way,

"Huh?"

"Maybe he didn't here you" Tori said

"I think whole school heard him" Caswell said noting how loud the boy was, but Yuma knew he had heard him he was looking down right at him.

After school Yuma stood in front of the gate of the school, after the final bell had rung he sprinted like his feet were on fire so he was first to the gate. His plan was to catch Mu before he left the school grounds. Even though he thought of the other as a friend he felt as though his feelings weren't exactly returned,

"Hey Yuma!" a voice called, looking over he saw his friends running towards him.

"Hey guys" Yuma said between breathes still winded from running out of the school building

"Yuma why did you run out of class so quick?" Tori said,

"Was I running that fast?" Yuma question

"Too fast? You nearly ran me over in the hallway!" Rei said, he thought he saw Rei when he was leaving he must have been going faster than he thought.

"Sorry guys I was hoping to catch Mu before he left school" Yuma explained

"You really are serious about dueling him"

"Yep!" he nodded

"I sorry but who's this Mu person?" Rei asked

"I do you not know who he is?" Caswell said

"Sorry!" he apologized though you could hear the sarcasm in his voice

"Anyway Mu's a new student here" Tori explained

"But he's already made a reputation for himself and he even beat Alito the other day" Bronk added

"Wow he's sounds really cool!" Rei exclaimed "I can see why you want to duel him"

"That's if I can find him" Yuma said looking through the students and not seeing the other.

"Maybe he already left" Rio said as she leaned against the wall with her brother right beside her, they had been waiting for almost half an hour and almost everyone had left.

"Ah man and I was sure I could catch him" Yuma sighed with disappointment

"Well there's always tomorrow" Rei said patting the other on the shoulder, he guess he could find him tomarrow

"Hey guys!" a voice called, looking over they saw Caswell and Flip running towards them

"Hey guys where's the fire?" Bronk as the two skidded to a stop in front of them

"We found him!" Caswell said catching his breath,

"Found who?"

"Come on follow us guy before he disappears!" the two said as they motioned for the others to quickly follow them and after much urging they led the group quickly if not quietly through the school until they came to one of the training rooms in the building. Caswell made a motion to be silent as they crept along the paths of the bleachers, once everyone was inside he pointed to the main floor and that's when they saw a figure standing on the floor.

'Mu!' they thought seeing the male still dressed in his school uniform, minus his tie. He was standing in the middle of the floor, eyes closed and unmoving as if he was sleeping.

"What's he doing?" Rio whispered

"No clue, we saw him like this" Caswell whispered back

As Mu continued to stand there silently, from under the floor, a large concrete block before the male student,

"What's that thing?" Rei asked seeing the large square block

"That's just one of the cement blocks some of contact sports team us for practice" Rio answered,

"Yeah they try to see if they can break a piece off, though most of ones I know haven't made a dent in it" Bronk added

"What's Mu gonna do with it?" Yuma said wondering why Mu needed a cement block

Soon he would get his answer as Mu started to move, his first moves resembled something like stretches as he moved his arms in a circular motion, once it was complete Mu attacked the large square of cement breaking off a huge chunk from the force. The others gasped as the large chunk broke from the hard surface.

"Whoa did you that!?"

"Quite Yuma you'll give us away"

Once the first piece was gone Mu kept up the attacks which were quick and furious breaking away the heavy surface without fail as he dug into the once full concrete with his fist and elbow. When all was said and down the cement was gone broken into small pieces and fragments that littered the ground, Mu stood in mid punch before lowering his hands and giving a breath before returning to his earlier stance.

"Um anyone wanna tell me what a just saw" Bronk said still in disbelief

"I was here and I don't believe he just destroyed a solid block f concrete like it was nothing" Rio blinked holding her spot.

Suddenly a figure appeared out of nowhere, dressed completely in black they remained anyone of a ninja completely shrouded.

"Who is that!?" Yuma exclaimed silently as the others watched as more of the figure appeared one by one completely surrounded by the figures.

"Oh man he's surrounded"

"We've got to help him" Yuma said about to spring into action, "Yuma!" Tori and Rei grabbed his arm preventing him from moving.

The figures attacked their target, eyes slowly opened as they neared, with furious strikes the attacks were halted as the others gasped seeing Mu fully aware now. To quick to respond the two attackers were taken down, thrown back to lay defeated.

"Whoa did you see that!" Bronk said

The others made their move completely surrounded Mu before beginning their own slot. It was like watching a kung-fu movie, the hero outnumbered by the enemy. As they attacked Mu managed to block each attack that came his way, only moving a few steps back and forth. As they attacks continued the movements became quicker as Mu delivered a series of kicks, punches, and combos knocking back the opponents as quickly as they came, as one of the last ones came to attacked towards Mu, he moved his head aside quickly grabbing the arm his own locking them before twisting causing them to flinch back before delivering a swift kick to the others head sending him crumpling to the ground.

Now it was just Mu and the leader, their eyes locking as they stood amongst the fallen fighters. Raising his hand up in a fighting style, the leader out stretched his finger, popping them one at a time, as Mu raised his hand in a similar fashion fingers pointing up as he stood ready to battle.

'Yuma' Astral suddenly appeared from the key

"Astral what's wrong?" Yuma said noting distress in his voice

"I don't know where, but I am sensing a large concentration of chaos' he said as he looked around his eyes fell on the two figures in the on the mat and his eyes widened

"Astral?"

'Is that where the energy blast is coming from?' he thought as he watched the two

The once dressed in black brought his hands together, energy pulsed creating a ball of green energy that static with dark lights.

"What is that?" Tori said, she would soon get her answered when the being launched the attack at Mu. With a move of his armed, the ball of energy passed by the other, slowing down before slicing in half and exploding

"What just happened?"

"I think he cut it in half" Rio said, but how he barely moved at all, though at this point she didn't know what to expect from the other, was he even human.

As the fighter prepared to attack again summoning more energy, he stopped in mid throw seeing his opponents spot empty.

"Where did he go?" everyone looked around seeing no sign of the other, but as the leader looked to the side his eyes widened seeing Mu standing right next to him. Before he could attack or defend, fingers wrapped around his thought, forcing him his energy to disappear in his hands as he was bent back feeling the weight on his throat.

"He got him" Bronk said seeing Mu completely holding the other back with one hand, "Yeah, but what's he going to do.

As Mu's hold continued, the grip on the others throat held tight, the leader struggled to get free; with a sigh Mu looked the other in the eye,

"While your coordination to work as a team seems exceptional, your coordination when delivering attacks. You must learn to synchronize your attacks so that they benefit the attacks of the others" Mu said, "Had I been fighting seriously you all would be dead"

"Remember you're a team, if one of you fall's you all fall. When you're standing against your opponent, it's either you or them, there's no time to retreat and surrender is not an option." He said with a layer of seriousness in his voice as he looked at the group. The figure under his grasp didn't say a word, clutching tightly he slammed the slammed the other against the floor as the others watched in shock and fear.

'Did Mu just kill him?' he could feel a drop of sweat pulling down the side of his face, As Mu stood back, his figure leaning over his fallen opponent he gave another short sigh,

"You were a noble opponent, may we cross paths again" with that light slowly enveloped the field and enveloping the figures who disappeared leaving only Mu again.

As he moved to leave, Yuma and his friends watched him still in utter disbelief at what they just witnessed.

"The next time you spy on me try to be a bit quitter" Mu said as the others jumped a little giving up their spots, "I could hear your talking while I was training" he said looking up at the group as they stood behind the bleachers.

Without another word Mu prepared to leave

"Wait Mu!", composing himself Yuma called out to the other and prepared to follow after him

'Yuma wait!" Astral said stopping the boy in his tracks

"Huh?"

'Yuma I do not think it is a good idea to follow him' he began, 'I since a unknown power inside that boy'

"An unknown power? Like what" he asked noting the look in the others eyes'

'I do not fully comprehend it, but…when I look at him I see a light a purity' he began, 'But just now I saw another power, something almost brutal and wild' Astral explained

Yuma was confused, both light and darkness, in one being. He shook his head, no that wasn't right, Mu was a good person, and Yuma knew it. He couldn't explain why but he felt…a sensation when he was near the other. It was hard to explain but he knew if they were to become friends he could better know the other. Turning back he made his way down the steps as his friends called out to him, once he was on the main floor he rushed over to other,

"Mu!" he called out as he reached out towards the other, he found his hand locked in the other as Mu had grabbed it before it could touch him. But as they connected, they froze, eyes locking, hearts racing almost becoming….pulsing as one. Suddenly Yuma's key and Mu's hair pendant began to glow, time seemed to slow down for them, pictures rushed past his eyes like a film rim stuck, spinning round and round never ceasing…

_I'll always be here to protect you_

Who said that?

_You're very special to me!_

That voice…so familiar…

_You know you're not alone, even if the world should turn against us, I'll always…_

Always what?

The last thing that could be heard as the two bodies hit the ground was the cries and calls of Yuma's friends.

Could they become friends…

…..to be continued…..


End file.
